


The cat, the moon and everything else in between

by ThemoonandtheCat (Akemi22)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi22/pseuds/ThemoonandtheCat
Summary: A collection of short drabbles of Tsukishima and Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon when Tsuki got hurt in the Shirotawa game, except it was a game with Nekoma.

Kuroo was in disbelieved as he saw blood on his opponent's hand. Tsukishima, the first year he had mentored during their summer training is in pain. He and a few of his teammates moved closer to the net to check on him. They might be in an official match right now, but the friendship they built overtraining is there.

“Is he alright?” Kuroo voiced the question everyone had been wanting to ask.

Daichi gave an uneasy smile to him. “Tsukishima is no pushover.”

Kuroo nodded and watched the blonde walk out of the court.

“Kuroo…” Daichi called the other captain's attention. “Don't go easy on us, just because of Tsukishima. He wouldn’t want us to win just because his mentor was distracted by him.”

Kuroo took a deep breath and regained his composure. “No chance that will happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re so in love with him, why don't you just tell him?” A voice broke Kuroo's concentration.

It was a hot summer day, Kuroo had a fond smile on his face as he observed the people around him. His team seems to get along with Karasuno's, he particularly watched Kurasono's 10 and his best friend interact. 

“If you’re so in love with him, why don't you just tell him?” A voice broke Kuroo's concentration.

Kuroo frowned for a moment, he then gave a flirty smile and deflected the question. “My my my. I didn't know that you’re so interested in me that you would notice such thing Tsuki.”

“Forget it,” Tsukishima replied in annoyance. 

Silence.

.

.

.

“I’d tell him," Kuroo started, "but Kenma is in love with shorty.”

“Disgusting.”

“Hey Tsuki.” He laughed. “If they get together, console your heartbroken senpai okay?”

“As if I’ll do that.”


	3. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon; tsuki and kuroo broke up. Months later of trying to move on kuroo received a drunken phonecall from Tsukishima.

“Tetsuro,” said a soft voice from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah?” Kuroo answered as his heart skip a beat.

“I miss you.”

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

“I really really miss you.” The voice on the phone continued, the words slightly slurred together.

“Kei.” Kuroo opened his eyes and stared at the blank wall. “Are you drunk?”

A soft yeah was the answer.

Silence filled the phone call, then the sound of Yamaguchi came through the other side.

_“Tsuki?”_

_“..dashi… I love him… I still love him..” Kei cried. “_

Click.

Beep.. beep..beep..

Kuroo stared at his phone, trying to make sense of his muddled feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like some feedback. Please and Thank you


End file.
